mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeeva
Zeeva ("Greed") Xaxe is one of the older homunculi and one of the three human-based homunculi on the site (The others being Endavi and Jacques). As the only ever recorded female Greed as well, she is not a woman to be messed with. Personality Zeeva is a very laid back girl most of the time. As long as noone touches her and she gets her latte on time, she's pretty relaxed and calm. She usually just sits and watches the others bicker among eachother. It actually amuses her most of the time as she will casually drink her everage and throw in a few words to spar the fighting further. Her laid back personality also hints cockiness and ego-centrinism. She is usually grinning and simply loves a good argument. As previous Greeds, she prefers not fighting girls, however she, being a girl herself, doesn't mind it too awfully and is known for a few 'cat-fights'. On the other hand, she is a very short-tempered girl. Once you invade her personal space, she goes off like a nuclear missile. She tends to argue alot, but she calms down quick as she steams up. After making her point on how they should watch how they treat her stuff, she goes back to calmly watching them. In her personal time she is found lackidasically reading books, drawing blueprints for her newest endeavors or pursuing men, alcohol and money. She isn't nearly as attractive as Lust, but somehow she still manages to lure 'her things' to herself. She tends to avoid the other homunculi most of the time and only comes when summoned to the lair. She's a warm person when you meet her and can be pretty easy to get along with. Appearance Zeeva is a skinny girl with paper-white skin and smoothness to match. Her eyes are a golden-brown color theat jet out, opposing her jet black hair. She usually wears either black dresses trimmed in silver and gold with black belts framing her waist or a black biker-jacket with fur around the collar over a white camasol. Her pants are leather with black shine under a barrage of black belts. Her boots are steel-toed and come up to her knees with ease. Usually she wears a pair of sunglasses over her eyes to complete her look with her ouroboros jetting out on her left hand. Her voice hints at a bit of an accent having lived in Drachma some of her life. And her posture is usually pretty typical of that of an average teenage girl. The way she walks is as if she owns the place, which in her head, she does. History Zeeva was a noirmal girl when she was born in Aurego. She had a small family of a little brother, mother and militiant father. However her homeland was never neccesarrily Aurego and was instead Drachma. After her grandfather became gravely ill, her small family moved to Drachma where he worked diligently under the rank of general. Zeeva was well accwquainted with the other children and played nice, she even made a few friends there, but soon the happiness soon faded. The Drachman army spurred a battle with Amestris and the economy went down the hole. Zeeva in turn had to grow thicker skin and took up martial arts under her Trainer for ten years, (she started at the age of 8 ). Her training was cut short when Zeeva brought herself into the conspiracy of Drachman civilians who plotted to overthrow a nearby Amestrian base. Intrigued by the though of revenge, Zeeva moved in and decided to contribute. Her master quickly disowned her, claiming she had not learned a thing and his dojo was forever cut from him and his lonely existance. Zeeva however could care less. The thought of pilaging the goods of a destroyed base brought a grin to her face. Her contribution was her finnesse and agility, able to surprise and enemy with her quick, swift leg swings. They won... or so they thought.. While they marinated in the so-called victory, something came up behind them. The things were hardly human and she turned only in time to scream. Everything went black and she had no chance to fight back. As she regained her consciousness, she found herself strapped onto a table. She screamed as she was terrified at the sight before her, bodies, blood all smeared everywhere of her comrades. Not long after her screaming a man seemed to almost appear, seeming to glide on the air as he stepped in, white hair floating behind him. He had a sick smile as he pulled out a syringe. "Now for our next experiment on Eternal life." He said with a grin. He grabbed the girl's arm, but she was quiet and began laughing. Deterred by the girl's strange response, he turned to look her in the eye. "Eternal life huh? If that's what you were going to give me, then hell you should have just said so!" Her laughter was almost otherworldly. The man was dumbfounded, but he smirked, "Then you will accept my sin?" The girl closed her eyes and laughed again. "Sin? Hell if it means eternal life why the fuck not?" The white bearded man stared then began laughing himself. "Aaa A lively specimen I see! Well I have the perfect one just for you." He pulled something out of a third eye that had appeared from his forehead. "Accept my greed." he cackled and cut her arm, the red swirling entering her veins. The experience was far less than pleasant. She screamed as fire enveloped her body. "A girl ehg? This is a first." the mountain of fire seemed to proclaim. "Oh well your body is mine now." "Take it!" She interjected. "Huh?" the voice replied. "I just want immortality! Take my body if you want. Please!" She laughed. "And together we conquer the world!" Not long after her conversation, Zeeva's body went through a barrage of convulsions and blood seemed to spray everywhere, when she came to.. she was no longer human. Her time under father was short though, claiming "I have bigger damn fish to fry." with a snort, she disappeared, but comes upon summons on rare occassions. Her body has completely gone to Greed and no longer fights for control, long-since disappearing into the crevice of souls. Trivia *She HATES people touching her. *She has a short temper *Rather lazy though most of the time, a lackidasical way of living *Prefers people coming after her, rather than chasing *PYROMANIAC *She also plays the characters Atlacia and Falon